


In Place of a Liar

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Angst, Good Deceit Sanders, Open Ending, Other, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i finally figured out how to do tags, if you wanna add on go ahead just let me read it bro, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Virgil walks a mile in Deceit's shoes and sees just how awful he lives.Based off a tumblr post by sidespromptblog (https://sidespromptblog.tumblr.com/post/185050000461/sympathetic-deceit-trash-sidespromptblog-me)





	In Place of a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a short drabble but now it's accidentally 1146 words long whoops. guess it's a long drabble lmao

Virgil was confused, terrified, and hurt. He thought--no, he knew the others had accepted him, that they valued him, that they were friends. Hell, they were family!

So what happened?

He’d woken up at 7 in the morning, like always, put on his makeup, gotten dressed. The same things he did every morning. He went downstairs to get breakfast...only for the kitchen to fall silent. Patton frowned, falling quiet but glaring at him. He swore he’d seen that look before, though definitely not directed at him like it was now. Logan merely stopped talking and avoided looking at him, but Roman…

Roman drew his sword, pointing it at Virgil and insisting he get his “fiendish freak face out of here!”

Roman had never pulled his sword on him, not even when they hated each other. Patton had never given him that look, that disgusted and hateful look, not even when he messed up. Logan usually defended him, not act like nothing was happening.

Virgil swallowed dryly, the taste of morning still in his mouth, and fled quickly to his room. Only, his room was no longer situated between Logan and Patton’s doors. He knew instinctively to keep walking and knew, somehow, that his room was by the cold, cold Subconscious that he hated oh so much.

God, it was frigid in his room. Speaking of which, instead of a warm, queen sized bed with purple covers, there was a dark purple blanket on the floor with a very thin black one to cover up with and a worn, nearly flat pillow. All the items in here--which weren’t much--were raggedy.

This sucked.

•

Virgil had tried to leave his room one more time before realizing that the light si--no, he was one of them, he wouldn't use that term. He had only tried to leave once more before he'd realized that the others would kick him out of anywhere they saw him.

It hurt, of course it did. This time, Patton had joined in the insults.

“You're the bad guy, Anxiety. I'm going to have to ask you to take all of…” He gestured to Virgil's entire body, “that nastiness, and leave.”

“Yes, Padre is right!” Roman agreed, reaching for his sword. Virgil tensed on reflex--not his, he'd never had a reflex for something like that--and got ready to sink out.

“But I was just trying to-” He started to protest, thinking that maybe it was all a big misunderstanding.

“Get out, you sleep deprived raccoon!”

Yeah, after that, Virgil had snuck around. 

•

Virgil didn't wait to be summoned for the video. He never did, just popping up as soon as his input was needed. Immediately, there were groans and sounds of various levels of disgust and irritation.

“What is he doing here?”  
“Oh, this guy…”  
“Ugh…”  
“Salutations, Anxiety.” Virgil dignified only Logan's greeting with a response.

“Hey, Logan. Hey, Thomas.” He waved slightly, ignoring how his stomach twisted at Thomas’ wary and untrusting look. His own host didn't even like him?

“What do you want, you fiend?”

“Well, I'm just here to help Thom-”

“We all know anxiety is terrible for Thomas.” Patton said, smile now forced and fake as he stared Virgil down. Virgil shrunk in on himself.

“Yeah, Thomas, don't listen to him. He's probably plotting something to trick us!” Roman announced. Virgil felt Thoma's fears spike up a little and raised his hands to move them around as he reassured them. The sudden movement wasn't smart.

Roman's katana was at his throat in an instant, and he could barely swallow against the cold, sharp metal.

“Roman-”

“Shut up and leave, you creepy, raccoon-faced freak!”

Virgil glanced around, his gaze met with untrusting looks and glares. Seeing no one would listen to him, he slowly sunk out, eyes cast down as he appeared in his cold, cold room.

•

Dinner time came and he, correctly, assumed he wouldn't be welcome, so he ignored the growl of his stomach in favor of planning to steal snacks or leftovers.

Later that night, only when he was absolutely certain the others were asleep, Virgil snuck downstairs, doing his best to avoid creaky floorboards. He found a granola bar no one seemed to want on the table and snatched it up.

Virgil pried the fridge open as quietly as he could, digging through it in search of leftovers.

“What do you think you're doing?” Someone hissed behind him. Virgil winced and turned, expecting it to be Roman. His heart wrenched and his stomach twisted into a knot when he saw Patton looming over him with an uncharacteristic scowl and a hateful look in his eyes. 

“I- uh, I was just getting something to ea-”

“Listen here, Anxiety. I understand that you have to be here, since Thomas knows about you, but you stay away from me and away from my family. Got it?” Patton growled. Virgil bit back a whimper, clutching the granola bar tightly and nodding quickly. “Good. Now get out of my kitchen.” He snapped.

Virgil sunk out so quickly he felt dizzy when he got to his room. Not to mention sick to his empty stomach…

Not only had Patton--Patton, his fatherly figure--basically threatened him, but there was something sickeningly familiar about it. 

They-- they treated him like a monster! They didn't even listen to him! They wouldn't even let him eat!

Virgil suddenly froze and stiffened. He knew why Patton's glare was familiar and why he'd seen all this before.

“Deceit.”

“Took you long enough.” Deceit's smooth voice said from the shadows.

“What did you do?”

“This is a dream, don't worry. I bribed Remy, is all.” Deceit waved a hand dismissively. “How did it feel living my life? What's the saying...don't judge someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes?”

“...” Virgil frowned. “Well- it's different. You actually act like a villain and pretended to be Patton!”

“Because none of you would listen otherwise!” Deceit shot back, then forced himself to calm down. “It’s not fun being a true villain, is it? At least before, you had Morality on your side. I have no one, not even you anymore.” He hissed, crossing his arms. Virgil hugged himself, rubbing his arms to try and warm himself up while avoiding eye contact guiltily.

It was so, so cold here, and Virgil knew snakes were cold blooded. 

He swallowed.

“...when am I gonna wake up?”

“A minute or so. I’ll be waiting for when you and the others come knocking to berate me for bothering you.” Deceit said coldly, then faded into nothingness.

Virgil frowned, sitting on his ‘bed’. Did Deceit’s room really look like this? Well, the colors were probably different, but…

Virgil swallowed again, feeling his stomach twist and lurch, both in hunger and because he was upset. He and the others had things to talk about when he woke up.


End file.
